


The Sanguine Diaries

by reversetheuniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, Monsters, dectivestuck, there's murder afoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversetheuniverse/pseuds/reversetheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never really took a liking to snow, but if he digs deep enough, he'll find that even snow can uncover secrets that were meant to remain underneath layer upon layer of ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sanguine Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the cheesy summary. I know for certain that I am shit at writing them, so if you'll just bear with me, we can get through this.

**__ **

**_"He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you. -Fredrich Nietzsche."_ **

 

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

**__ **

 

You must 8e the new guy, eh?

Mhm.

I'm the chief, Vriska Serket. Course, you can just call me Chief Serket. I'd prefer it if you do.

Yes ma'am, Chief Serket.

Atta 8oy. So, you see this here eye patch seated across the left side of my face?

Yeah.

Don't ask a8out it. All you need to know is that it's there and that's all the 8usiness you have with it. Got that?

Yes ma'am.

So how you liking the weather out here? You did say you moved all the way up here from Texas.

It's fucking cold out here is what it is. 

Haha, that it is. Well, you seem like the kind of guy who can figure things out pretty easily. You won't 8e needing a tour around here or anything, right? We're a 8it 8usy at the moment. We've got a pretty 8ig case on our hands right now. Whole office is swamped. I'll just go ahead and point out your office to you. If you walk out of my office, it's to the right and around the corner. Quite a roomy office, if you ask me. You got lucky there, what with Tony having to leave. Feel free to set it up however you like, and you'll already find your 8adge and folders in the desk w8ing for you.

Thanks.

Adios!

 

Your name is DAVE STRIDER, criminal detective extraordinaire. Although you have been in the detective business for six years already, today is your first day at the Wildemont Detective Agency in the small town of Wildemont, Ontario. You were given the opportunity to move here a month ago, and you took it without hesitation. Something about the job made you feel like you had to go there for some reason. Well, the consistently negative weather seems to be making you think otherwise, but you're here to stay, nonetheless, whether it be a good idea or not. You just wish you had taken them seriously when they told you the climate was cold. You haven't a single jacket that will keep you warm here, so you're at risk for instant hypothermia. You just grin and bear it.

When you walk inside your office, you find a little present waiting for you on your desk.

 

 

Oh boy. A potted plant. Your favorite.

You pick the plant up off the table and set it in the corner of the room, hoping that whoever sent it will forget about giving it to you as much as you will forget about its existence. Taking care of things was never your forte, especially living things. Many a fish has been flushed down the porcelain throne in your time.

Ah, Cals' number 1-150. You lived a very short and hellish life. Rest in fucking pieces.

You pull out your chair and sit in it afterward, getting a good feel for the next however many years of your life you'll be sitting in it. Despite the rather dismal state of the office (drab, gray walls, undusted dirty floors), it was still a step up from your last job. You didn't have your own office in the last one, and it didn't help that your partner was a total prick. Being solo was going to be your cup of tea, and you were going to fucking relish in it. 

You remember that the chief said your badge was in one of the drawers of your desk, so you unroll the top one and find it sitting there in plain sight. You notice that they took the liberty of transferring all your old information onto the identification card, especially the outdated photo of yourself. You could hardly care less and you string it over your neck, let it hang proudly against your chest. You check the filing drawer and find the folders for the case you're currently working on. You pull a couple out and sprawl them out on the desk, ready to catch yourself up on what's happening. The chief said the case had the entire office busy, so you were definitely intrigued by it to say the least. 

You're suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door, and a tall tan woman is standing in your doorway. She's not exactly what would be considered stereotypically attractive by any means, but you'd be dumb to deny that she had good looks.

 

 

 

Hey there!

Uh, hi.

Shoot, I guess I should introduce myself! I'm Jade Harley, your partner for the case. They did tell you that you'd be getting a partner, right?

No, they seem to have forgotten that miniscule detail. 

Damn. Well, I'm sorry about that. 

S'all cool. I'm Dave Strider, by the way.

Nice to meet you, Dave! Oh no! What is the poor plant I got you doing in the corner?

 

You glance over at the plant before looking back at Jade.

 

Resting.

Ha! Very funny there Mr. Strider. 

Yeah, I've been told by a few people that I'm quite the comedian.

Sure, and I'm a unicorn from a distant planet, Mr. Sarcasm.

What can I say? I'm a man of many talents.

 

She laughs, taking a seat on the corner of your desk.

 

 

Have you been able to look at the case yet?

Not yet, I just pulled a couple of the folders out.

Oh, those are just the detail folders. The real nitty gritty folders are further in the cabinet.

What do we got? A serial killer or something?

Seems to be. We're calling 'em the 'Mountainside Mauler'. Leaves their victims in a pretty gruesome state.

On a scale of one to ten, with one being a nine year-old with a paper cut and ten being like, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, how gruesome are we talking?

Fifteen.

Fifteen?

I dunno, it just had to be a lot higher than ten.

So what you're saying is . . . ?

Pretty fucking gruesome. 

There's the words I was looking for. Quick learner.

I was raised by the best!

 

Your little bonding session with your new partner in crime is cut short when you hear the ringing of your boss's voice emanating from the other room.

 

Alright people, it looks like we've got another scene to go visit! Gra8 your coats and 8adges and head out to the foothills!

 

You hear the shuffling of papers and chairs as people flash by in the hallway. Jade leans over to you, eye level with you.

 

You ready for your first crime scene here, Strider?

Ready as I'll ever be, Harley.

 

~~~~

 

 I can't believe you moved all the way to Canada and you didn't even bother to buy warm coats!

If it makes you feel any better, I'm freezing my ass off over here.

It does!

 

 

Jade lifts the vibrant preliminary caution tape up for the two of you and you duck underneath it, popping back up on the other side. Both of you hold your badges up in order to get clearance, being waved on shortly after.

 

Now I know I told you it was pretty gruesome, and I know you've probably got a strong stomach for this stuff, but I have to warn you--it's a goddamn horrific sight to see.

Wow, you're really selling it for me, aren't you, Harley?

I'm serious, Dave! This stuff isn't the kind of shit you see on CSI, or even when you're out on a regular job. It's . . . different.

Color me intrigued.

 

Jade stops a moment in order to talk someone who is busy taking notes of the scene.

 

Who called in this time?

2ome random ciitiizen takiing a walk and 2hiit. Cour2e, II don't know any 2ane per2on who'd go on a walk out here at niight, e2peciially when iit's cold a2 2hiit, but at lea2t 2he wa2 able two report iit.

Did she see anyone?

2he 2aiid 2he diidn't 2ee anyone. Anyone human, that ii2.

Thanks, Sollux.

No problem.

 

While Jade is mid conversation, you glance over at the group of people huddled around the scene of the crime. You aren't able to see the body at first, but when a clearing is made . . . .

Your stomach wrenches and twists and you're almost positive you might lose your lunch, but you manage to keep yourself under wraps. 

 

 

Goddamn, is that disgusting.

 

Ugh, I told you it was horrible.

Did they really have to rip off the arms? And the legs? And goddamn near everything? Was that really necessary?

I told you, they're called the 'Mountainside Mauler'. They literally maul their victims.

There's no way this is fucking human-caused. Are you sure it isn't a grizzly bear or something? Like, running around rabid and shit?

We thought that might be it at first, but no one's even spotted one around. It'd probably be seen in daylight if that were the case.

So I guess the person has a dog or something that they just trained to maul the shit out of these people on command?

Seems that way.

Gross.

I know. 

This is just fucking crazy. How many more people have you found like this?

About thirty.

Over the course of . . . ?

The last two months or so.

Two months?! That many kills in so little time? You'd think it'd be easy to figure out if it's so localized and whatnot. Wildemont's not a very big town, right?

It's bigger than you think. 

This is just fucking insane.

Don't I know it. Keeping people in is the hard part. The more frequent the killings become, the more people flee the town. It's all a domino effect.

Yeah, I'd jump ship if I were them, too. No way I'm getting murdered.

So does that mean you're already going to chicken out and head back to Texas? You should know we had a pool started long before you got here.

Oh hell no. I'm staying. This is too goddamn interesting for me to leave now.

Good!

 

Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and you are probably certifiably insane for staying, but you're ready to crack this case fucking wide open whether you want to accept the consequences or not.

You are in for the long haul, baby. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello again! 
> 
> So, I'm really excited to be doing this fic! I wasn't originally going to do it this way, but I liked drawing for it a lot and the way it's formatted makes it a lot easier for the story. I'm not quite sure if I'll finish this, or where I'm really going with it at the moment, but the plan is for me to go through with it entirely! I do have the basic plot lines mapped out and everything, it's just the small, nitty gritty inbetween stuff that I have to figure out. Also, I have to draw a butt-ton of drawings, which can take me anywhere from 30 minutes to even two hours, depending on how fast I'm operating and how much is in the picture. Obviously they're not the best quality photos, either, but I still like the style used for them, and they're clear enough for the story! Also, there won't be as much shippy stuff at all as opposed to all my other fics (if you've read them, you'll know), but it will have DaveJade in it, seeing as that is my OTP and everything :) Also also, seeing as how I don't know how long it'll take me to draw out everything and write everything, I will not have any sort of consistent chapter posting going on, and I doubt I ever will. Drawing takes time, and so does writing!!
> 
> Anyway (after my long winded end-chapter starter-fic introduction), I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing/drawing it!


End file.
